Voyage To The Past
by SteeleSimz
Summary: What happens when Mulder meets the crew of the starship Voyager?


Disclaimer: All Star Trek Voyager Characters belong to Brannon Braga and Paramount Pictures. All X-files Characters belong to 20th Century Fox Film Corporation and Chris Carter. None of these Characters belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet the crew of the starship Voyager. A event that will shape everyone lives.  
  
Extra Notes: This was written during the 6th season of X-files and the 5th season for Star Trek Voyager.  
  
Voyage To The Past  
  
"Report," Janeway said in a deep voice.  
  
"It seems to be a wormhole, Captain," Harry said.  
  
"Where does it lead, by chance, Ensign Kim?" Commander Chakotay asked.  
  
"Unless my sensors are wrong it looks like it leads to the Alpha Quadrant Commander," Kim said.  
  
"Mr. Paris, set a course to the wormhole, Warp 3," Captain Janeway said without a second thought.  
  
"Aye, Captain," responded Paris as he laid in the course.  
  
Captain Janeway exchanged a quick smile with Chakotay and turned back to the view-screen hoping this was the right thing to be doing. After a few seconds of shaking and hard turns, Voyager entered the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
"Ensign where are we, exactly?" Janeway asked slowly, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"We are in the Alpha Quadrant, but it seems to be the year 1999," Ensign Kim said.  
  
Janeway turned around to look at him and then at Chakotay and exchanged a worried look and said, "Mister Tuvok keep a eye on Earth and give me any information as to why the wormhole took us here," Janeway commanded.  
  
"As for the rest of you, if there is no problem with the planet, Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim and I will be on the away team in one hour," Janeway commanded.  
  
"Captain I recommend that one of the commanding..." Tuvok started to say.  
  
"We'll be fine Tuvok," Janeway answered. With that, the crew of Voyager sat and waited for information to come hoping there was a way to get out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.  
  
On planet Earth at present time, special agent Fox Mulder had just walked into his office to find his partner not there.  
  
"She must be in traffic," he thought to himself. Considering it was Washington D.C., and on a Monday morning to be exact he knew that traffic was a mess. The phone rang in Mulder's office and pulled him out of his dazed state and into reality. "Mulder," he said when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Agent Mulder, I want to see you and Agent Scully in my office, now," A.D. Skinner said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Yes Sir," Mulder said, just as his partner walked in. He hung up the phone. "We are needed in Skinner's office now Scully," Mulder said.  
  
"Well, it would not be a Monday if we didn't go to Skinner's office first thing in the morning," Scully said as she exchanged a smile with Mulder.  
  
Both of the Agents left the office together and headed towards Skinner's office.  
  
"Sit," Skinner said as the two agents entered his office and he pointed to the chairs.  
  
"Sir do you mind if we ask why you called us in here today, and so early?" Mulder asked as he sat down.  
  
"I have a case for you two. It is a place in Indiana and there are some people saying that they have seen a UFO and they have requested you personally Agent Mulder. You both leave at 11:00 this morning," Skinner said.  
  
"Anything else?" Mulder asked with a big smile.  
  
"No, you two are dismissed," said Skinner.  
  
With that, Mulder got up and left with a big smile while Scully thought, "This is starting to be a weird week already".  
  
Meanwhile, on Voyager in Captain Janeway's ready room, the door chirped, alerting that there was someone at the door. "Come in," Janeway said while she sat down on the couch. It was Commander Chakotay.  
  
"Well, Tuvok came back with the report and it seems there is no problem with the planet but rather the year. It is 1999," Chakotay informed Janeway.  
  
"Figures that we can get home but only to end up in the wrong year," Janeway said just as Chakotay let out a small laugh.  
  
"Well, get Harry ready and meet me in transporter room in thirty minutes" Janeway said. Chakotay just nodded and left her ready room. Thirty minutes later the three of them were on the transporter pad and Captain Janeway said, "Energize".  
  
They were transported to her hometown of Indiana. They had decided to ask people to see if they knew of any problems that the world was having at the time. After materializing on Earth in a clearing behind some trees, they all headed off to the town with Janeway leading them and Chakotay right behind her and Harry at the end.  
  
"Lets go to the police station to see if they have had any problems in town lately," Janeway said.  
  
"O.K." both Chakotay and Kim said at the same time.  
  
At the same time, Agents Mulder and Scully had just gotten out of the airport and were headed towards the police station. "We'll ask them if they know anything about where the sightings are happening and then we'll ask the towns people their thoughts on UFO's," Mulder said gladly. "Can't wait," Scully said with a bad attempt at a smile.  
  
"Come on Scully, this will be fun and just think Skinner sent us on this..." Bang...before Mulder could finish, both Agents ran headlong into Janeway and Chakotay sending all four of them to the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that, didn't see you guys there," Mulder said while he got to his feet and helped Scully to her feet. He then faced the people who were now on their feet as well.  
  
"It's O.K., we didn't see you guys either." she replied.  
  
"What is your name if you don't mind me asking," Mulder ask suddenly.  
  
"My name is Kathryn and these are my friends Chakotay and Harry," Janeway said after a pause.  
  
"My name is Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully, and if I may say so, please don't use our first names, O.K.?" Mulder said.  
  
"No problem," Harry said before Janeway got a chance to speak. There was a couple of minutes of no talking and then finally Agent Scully broke the silence.  
  
"We should get going. It was nice to meet you people," Scully said as she walked into the police station. Mulder gave a nod and followed her inside leaving the three of the Voyager crew outside.  
  
"Well is it me, or are those two people spooky?" Chakotay said, earning a laugh from Janeway and Kim.  
  
"I'll have to agree on that commander" Janeway said as they started to walk into the town's police station.  
  
"See Scully, I'm not the only spooky person on this planet," Mulder said, grinning.  
  
"Mulder you might be correct on that one," Scully said smiling.  
  
It had been almost two hours since they had chatted with the police station's Captain. Both Agents had found the place of the UFO sightings and had just decided to head to a hotel to get a good nights sleep only to run into the three same people from Voyager, who had entered the hotel to talk to some of the people there.  
  
"Well look whom we have here," Mulder said while he looked at the Voyager crew.  
  
"Lets not start anything Mulder, let's just get the rooms and worry about them tomorrow," Scully said. Mulder reluctantly nodded and followed her to the check-in counter.  
  
"Thank you" Agent Mulder said, as he grabbed both of the keys to the rooms. He headed towards where Scully was standing only to hear the sound of gunshots firing and then Mulder saw complete blackness, but not before feeling a lot of pain to his back.  
  
"MULDER!" Scully shouted, as she saw him fall to the floor seeing the killer behind him. With instinct Scully pulled her own gun out and shot the killer in the lungs sending the killer to the floor. She went over to Mulder with a sickening feeling that he would never walk again.  
  
"911, somebody!" Scully yelled again.  
  
Across the room, Janeway saw the horror in the young women's eyes and decided to beam them to Voyager. "Tuvok..." she said quietly.  
  
"Yes captain?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Five to beam aboard on my command," Janeway ordered.  
  
"Understood Captain," Tuvok said.  
  
"Captain, what are we doing?" Chakotay ask.  
  
"We are going to beam them to Voyager and help the person who got shot," Janeway said. Harry and Chakotay joined Janeway as she stood up. "Excuse me," Janeway said.  
  
"What do you want?" Scully asked impatiently, leaning over Mulder.  
  
"We want to help you if you don't mind," Chakotay said. "You can't help, he's dying already," Scully said with tears starting down her face.  
  
"Enough of this, Tuvok, five to beam directly to sickbay," Janeway ordered. Before Scully could protest, they where in the sickbay of the United Federation of Planets starship Voyager.  
  
"Lets get working on him," the doctor said to Tom.  
  
"Where am I?" Scully asked.  
  
"You're not in Kansas anymore," the doctor said, and before Scully got an answer, the doctor put her to sleep with the hypospray. With that, the doctor went to work on Mulder with Tom Paris assisting.  
  
Three hours later Mulder awoke from having the strangest dream ever. Trying to sit up he found out that he was not in Indiana. He tried to see where he was only to get stopped by the EMH of Voyager.  
  
"Mr. Mulder please sit down and rest you are very weak from the operation" the doctor informed Mulder.  
  
"Where the hell am I," Mulder yell, only to see his partner on a bio bed next to him.  
  
"What happen to her?" Mulder yell again, as he ran over to her.  
  
"Mr. Mulder she is asleep, she is perfectly healthy. As for you can you please lay down again" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, I won't lie down. Tell me where we are and what are we doing here" Mulder asked in a high voice.  
  
The doctor was just about to say something when Captain Janeway walked in.  
  
"Mr. Mulder my name is Captain Janeway of the StarShip Voyager, this might be a little hard to believe but you are not on Earth anymore you are in a spaceship just above Earth" Janeway said calmly. With that Mulder just fainted to the floor of Voyager.  
  
"Well, that's a new one on me, a person actually fainted when you told the truth Captain" the doctor said. Janeway just look at Mulder lying on the ground and knew this was going to be a very long day.  
  
After a few hours more Scully came to and looked around a little unsure of her surrounding.  
  
"Please don't be alarmed, I'm a doctor," the doctor said.  
  
"What happened, the last thing I remember was being in the hotel and Mulder had just been shot and this person asked if they could help us, but Mulder was dying and then I was here" Scully said while she got off the bio bed and walked toward the doctor. "I can explain everything," A voice said.  
  
"It's the person that offered to help" Scully said.  
  
"My name is Captain Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager, this will be hard to except but you are not on planet Earth anymore you are on a Space Ship just above Earth" Janeway said.  
  
"So how did we get here," Scully ask slowly.  
  
"After your friend Mulder was shot we beamed both of you aboard. Your friend is OK, but when he awoke he fainted again when we told him he was on a star ship" Janeway inform Scully.  
  
"So is Mulder going to be OK" Scully asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine. He just needs to get some more sleep" the doctor said.  
  
"Agent Scully if you will, could you please come with me to a place where we can talk privately" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know I was an Agent? Scully ask.  
  
"We found your badge and your gun" Janeway said and continued "We put both your badge and gun in a safe storage place," Janeway said with a smile.  
  
"What about Mulder what should we do with him" Scully asked.  
  
"I'll watch over him Agent Scully," the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you" Scully said. With that both Janeway and Scully left sickbay and headed towards the Captains ready room.  
  
When they reached Janeway's ready room, Scully asked, "So you are telling me that we are on this ship because you guys decided to help Mulder after he was shot."  
  
"Yes that's about, it except we have a lot of things you guys have never seen, we come from a different time than you do" Janeway said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scully questioned.  
  
"Well, in our time there is warp drive and aliens and most of all there is different species living on our planet," Janeway said calmly.  
  
Scully just looked at her and said "Mulder would love to see all that."  
  
"I bet he would," Janeway said, both women laughed for a while only to be interrupted by the beeping of Janeway's comm badge.  
  
"Yes," Janeway said.  
  
"Captain Agent Mulder is awake and demanding to know where his partner is," the doctor said.  
  
"We're on way doctor just try to keep him under control" Janeway said as she headed toward the door.  
  
"Understood Captain" the doctor then signed off.  
  
In sickbay Agent Mulder was just about to punch the doctor when Captain Janeway and Agent Scully walked in. "Mulder" Scully said to get his attention.  
  
"Scully, these people are insane. They are saying stuff like we are on a space ship and etc." Mulder said as he went to stand by Scully.  
  
"Mulder they are not lying" Scully said.  
  
"We can prove it Agent Mulder" Janeway added.  
  
"How?" Mulder questioned.  
  
"Well, why don't we discuss it over dinner. I'll show you guys to your rooms and then later after I get off duty we'll go over everything you need to know" Janeway said. Mulder and Scully nodded and followed Janeway out.  
  
When they got to their room the three of them had decided to let Janeway come get them when it was time to go. As for Mulder and Scully they decided to get some sleep and sort out their problems later. With that covered Captain Janeway headed towards her ready room. When she got there she lay on the couch and closed her eyes only to hear the chirp of the door saying there was a visitor.  
  
"Come in," she said a little quietly. Chakotay came in and gave her a smile.  
  
"So how are the two Agents holding up?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"As well as they can be, considering the problem they are in" Janeway said as she motioned Chakotay to sit down on the couch as she sat up.  
  
He sat down and without thought, started to rub her shoulders. "Mm that feels good Chakotay," Janeway said as she fell into his arms.  
  
"Good," Chakotay said.  
  
He stopped after a few minutes and just held her in his arms knowing that their relationship had gotten better and not worst. Neither of them minded being together. They had both agreed that they liked spending time with each other more and more. After a few minutes of being in each other's arms, they both fell asleep.  
  
As for Mulder he had taken a shower and fallen asleep with ideas of how he had managed to get himself here. Agent Scully had taken a shower and had looked at the stars and then decided to get some sleep considering the mess that Mulder and her had gotten themselves into.  
  
In the briefing room the senior staff sat waiting. Only one problem, there were two people missing from the meeting and the two people were the Captain and Commander.  
  
"OK, this is a first, both of them are a no show," Tom Paris said.  
  
"Tom, they probably forgot they assigned a meeting," B"Elanna Torres stated.  
  
"Well, then let's all just forget about the meeting" Kim said.  
  
"Mister Kim that is not logical," Tuvok said.  
  
"Tuvok is right we should call them," Neelix said.  
  
"Neelix I suggest that you stay out of the conversation considering you are only a morale officer" Tom stated.  
  
The senior staff started to argue all at once until Seven of Nine said; "Computer locate Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay," with that all the senior staff went quiet.  
  
"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are in the Captains ready room," the computer stated.  
  
"Well that's a way to find out where they are," Tom said.  
  
They all got up and headed towards the ready room. When the senior staff got there they got a big surprise. It was Kim who first saw it and his mouth fell open. The senior staff just looked at them in shock.  
  
"I can't believe it after five year" Kim said.  
  
The scene was that both the Captain and Commander were asleep in each other's arms. Both Janeway and Chakotay heard the sound of voices and it slowly woke them up, only to see whom it was.  
  
"Oh crap" Chakotay said, which was echoed by Janeway. Both sat up quickly and backed away from each other.  
  
"How long have you guys been there?" Janeway asked trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"Not long Captain" B'Elanna said, after saying that, the senior staff started to laugh, except Janeway and Chakotay.  
  
Janeway just shook her head and then stole a smile from Chakotay. Both of them knew they were going to have to have a talk about their situation.  
  
Agent Mulder woke up after having slept only 30 minutes. He got dressed and decided to walk around the ship. As he walked around people looked at him. Feeling a little weird he decided to go into one of the rooms. The room he entered had a good smell and there were many people sitting and eating.  
  
"How may I help you sir?" Ensign Andra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry" Agent Mulder said.  
  
"Well, why don't we go talk to the Captain first, Agent Mulder" Andra said.  
  
"OK" Mulder said as he followed the Ensign out of the mess hall. Mulder was amazed by all of the things Voyager had to offer. He loved the elevator, which was called a tubrolift. After three minutes Mulder was on the bridge of the USS Voyager and his eye's beamed with glory. Mulder followed the Ensign to a room, which he figured was the Captain's Ready Room.  
  
"Mulder" Scully said, as Mulder enter the room.  
  
"Hey, Scully how did you get here" Mulder ask.  
  
"Captain Janeway came and got me and asked me where you were and I had no idea, so she ask the crew to be on the look out for you" Scully said.  
  
"Then all I have to say is I'm sorry for keeping you people waiting" Mulder said.  
  
"It's OK Agent Mulder, will you please take a seat and I'll introduce you to my senior staff" Janeway said. Mulder nodded and took the seat next to Scully and looked around the table seeing all kinds of different creatures around him.  
  
"OK Agent Mulder and Scully, this is my First Officer, Commander Chakotay, Lt. Commander Tuvok who is Vulcan, Lt. B'Elanna Torres who is Klingon, Ensign Harry Kim, Ensign Tom Paris, Seven of Nine who is Borg, Neelix who is Talaxin, and the doctor who is EMH program and is not real" Janeway introduced everyone and then ask Agent Mulder and Scully to tell about themselves.  
  
"Well we are both Agents with the FBI we have worked for six years together and Scully is a scientist and I am a believer in UFO's and my sister was abducted when she was 8, and that's about it" Mulder finished speaking, only to notice every senior staff member looking at him.  
  
After a hour of conversations and getting to know each other the senior staff all decided that Chakotay and Janeway should show Agent Mulder and Scully around the ship.  
  
"Why don't we go in different directions and meet up in the mess hall?" Scully suggested.  
  
"OK you don't mind do you Chakotay, Agent Mulder" Janeway said.  
  
"No" both of them said.  
  
With that Janeway and Mulder headed north while Chakotay and Scully headed south. After almost an hour of walking around the ship Mulder was starting to like Janeway and Janeway was starting to like Mulder.  
  
Everything they talked about they agreed on and felt sorry for each other with the problems they had gone through.  
  
As for Scully and Chakotay they seem to hate each other every minute.  
  
"OK is it me or this guy is really boring" Scully thought.  
  
"I wonder how in the world agent Mulder can even stand this person," Chakotay thought to himself.  
  
After a few more decks Janeway and Mulder headed towards the mess hall and got some food.  
  
"So what would you like to eat Agent Mulder" Janeway ask.  
  
"Anything, and please call me Fox" Mulder said.  
  
"OK" Janeway said as she grab some of Neelix's food.  
  
"I can eat this right, without getting sick" Mulder asked as he looked at the stew on the plate.  
  
"I promise you it is safe Fox" Janeway said," but I might be wrong" Janeway added, Mulder laugh and then took a bite.  
  
Chakotay and Scully arrived a short time later to see Mulder and Janeway laughing.  
  
Scully thought, "I hope Mulder is not letting her call him by his first name."  
  
"She better not start liking that Agent or else he will die," Chakotay thought to himself.  
  
Chakotay and Scully sat down with Janeway and Mulder and had a nice conversation.  
  
After an hour of talking and having dinner Janeway and Chakotay decided to call it a night, excusing themselves, they headed towards the bridge for their duty shifts. As for Mulder and Scully they headed towards their quarters.  
  
"Do you like this Agent Mulder" Chakotay asked while he enter the turbolift.  
  
"What" Janeway exclaimed. They got out of the turbolift before Chakotay could restate his question. After a while Janeway decided to find out what he meant by his question.  
  
"Commander can I see you in my ready room" Janeway asked, she got up and headed towards the room. Chakotay followed her.  
  
"Mister Tuvok you have the bridge" Janeway ordered.  
  
Inside Janeway's ready room, she asked quietly, "What did you mean when you ask if I like Agent Mulder."  
  
"I asked because all you did was flirt with him during dinner" Chakotay informed her.  
  
"Chakotay how can I like him when I'm in love with you" Janeway asked.  
  
Chakotay eyes went wide. It was then that she realized what she had said.  
  
"Do you mean it" Chakotay broke the silence.  
  
After a few minutes Janeway sat down on the couch and said "Yes I mean it" Janeway said and looked at the floor again.  
  
Chakotay just looked at her with the thought of "now she tells me".  
  
After a while he walked over to her and sat down right next to her and took her face in his hand and lifted her chin and said "I love you" with those words he kissed her on the lips. For the first time in her life, since she had been in the Delta Quadrant, she felt happy. Chakotay broke off the kiss after a few moments and looked at her.  
  
"I love you too," Janeway said and kissed him again. With that both of them knew they would never leave each other. They broke off the kiss after a while.  
  
"What are we going to tell the crew?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Nothing for the time being, lets see how it goes first," Janeway said. Chakotay nodded and then they both got up and headed towards the bridge to finish their shifts.  
  
Mulder was sleeping when the ship all of a sudden shook under him. He got up and went to Scully's quarters. Scully met Mulder outside and they both decided to head to the bridge.  
  
"Mulder was that a earthquake or something worst" Scully asked.  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm sure as hell that we are in trouble" Mulder said.  
  
They both entered the turbolift and said "Deck One" with that they went to the bridge.  
  
"Report" Janeway said as the ship was hit.  
  
"Shields down 40% Captain" Harry answered.  
  
"Tom basic maneuver" Captain yelled as Mulder and Scully walked on the bridge. Janeway turned, hoping for an officer.  
  
"Agent Mulder and Scully I recommend you get back to your quarters now" Janeway warned.  
  
With that the firing stopped. "What happened Ensign" Chakotay said as he got up from his seat on the bridge.  
  
"They just stopped Commander" Kim said.  
  
"Try hailing them Mister Kim" Janeway said and joined Chakotay at Harry's station.  
  
"No response" Harry said.  
  
"Captain the aliens are on Voyager" Tuvok yelled.  
  
"Red Alert" Janeway said. The ship went dark except for the beeping of red everywhere.  
  
"Captain more have just beamed aboard" Tuvok stated.  
  
"Tuvok what deck are they on" Janeway said as she went to her command chair.  
  
"Deck Ten" Tuvok said.  
  
"Chakotay join me on deck ten" Janeway said as she grabbed a phaser from behind her chair.  
  
"Agent Mulder and Scully you guys know how to fire guns right" Janeway asked.  
  
Both nodded. "Good, then take these and follow me. Keep them on Stun, OK" Janeway said as she tossed the phaser to them. The four of them headed to the turbolift. "Deck 10" Janeway commanded. With that the turbolift went up and a few seconds later opened up the doors to deck 10. "OK stay alert and watch out" Janeway said. They stayed in a group, after a few minutes of waiting Tuvok's voice could be heard on deck ten.  
  
"Captain the aliens have beamed off the ship and their ship is in warp 8" Tuvok stated.  
  
"Did they steal anything" Janeway asked.  
  
"To my knowledge Captain they did not take anything" Tuvok said.  
  
"Understood" stated Janeway.  
  
With that Tuvok ended the transmission.  
  
"Why would they just leave like that?" Janeway asked Chakotay.  
  
"I don't know Captain" Chakotay said. Chakotay and Janeway stepped away from Mulder and Scully and started their own conversation.  
  
"So Mulder what do you think of this so far?" Scully asked as she rested her head against the corridor.  
  
"I have no clue Scully" Mulder answered while he looked at the phaser.  
  
Mulder took the phaser and looked at it not knowing it was aimed towards Scully.  
  
"I wonder what this buttons does" Mulder thought to himself. As he hit the button a bright red light came and hit Scully in the shoulder knocking her to the floor. Both Janeway and Chakotay turned and looked at Scully then Mulder.  
  
"I'm in trouble, big time," Mulder said quietly.  
  
"Janeway to Sickbay" Janeway said. "Yes Captain" the Doc's voice filled the room.  
  
"We are bringing Agent Scully in, she got hit by phaser fire" Janeway said. "Do you mind telling me what happened Captain," the doctor asked.  
  
"Well, Agent Mulder was playing around with it" Janeway said with a grin.  
  
"OK" the doctor said slowly. With that Janeway cut off communication and turned to Mulder.  
  
"I thought you said you knew how to fire a gun," Janeway said. Mulder just looked at her and handed over the phaser.  
  
After the Doctor helped Scully recover he decided it would be best if she stayed asleep for a little longer. Mulder just stood by her and looked at her face.  
  
"Agent Mulder would you please go to your quarter I'll call you as soon as I wake her" The doctor said. Mulder just nodded and took one more glance and walked to the corridor and to his quarters. The Doctor then knew they had a special connection in some way.  
  
After a few hours Scully awoke from the sleep and look to see she was in Sickbay again. "Hello" Scully said as she sat up and got off the bio bed.  
  
"Agent Scully nice to see you awake, how do you feel" doctor asked.  
  
"I guess I feel fine, what happen anyway," Scully ask.  
  
"How about I let your partner tell you what happened," the doctor said. With that he beeped Mulder's quarters and asked him to come to Sickbay.  
  
After a few moments Mulder entered Sickbay and a smile was upon his face at the sight of Scully.  
  
"Hey Scully thanks to my stunning personality I managed to shoot you" Mulder said with a grin.  
  
"Is it stunning or stupid Mulder" Scully asked him.  
  
"I would have to say stunning Scully" Mulder said.  
  
"I would have to disagree" Scully said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say Scully" Mulder asked not hearing her the first time. "Nothing Mulder, nothing at all" Scully said.  
  
"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt your flirting game but the Captain wants to see both of you in her ready room now" the doctor said.  
  
"We were not flirting" both of them said unison. Both of them headed out the door and headed towards the Captains ready room.  
  
"Sure you guys weren't flirting" the doctor said to himself sarcastically.  
  
The door to the turbolift opened and Janeway walked out and greeted Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Follow me Agents" Janeway said as she walked down the corridor.  
  
Mulder and Scully followed behind Janeway wondering where they were going. The three of them entered a room and Janeway went to the replicator and ordered two starfleet uniforms, both of them being red. "Put these on both of you, then meet me outside" Janeway said as she handed them the uniforms and walked out. Both Agents just looked at each other and Scully went to the bedroom to change as Mulder went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Mulder appeared followed by Scully.  
  
"I feel like an idiot," Mulder said as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Well Mulder this is all your fault so just deal with it" Scully said to Mulder's face.  
  
"How is this all my fault Scully" Mulder said, as he looked at her face.  
  
"You told Skinner that we'd take this case. You could have just forgotten about it and gone on a vacation or something better" Scully answered.  
  
"Well it is also..." Mulder said as he got cut off.  
  
"Lets go you two" Janeway said. Both Agents followed her out to the turbolift then into the conference room, where the senior staff was already seated.  
  
"Please have a seat Agents" Janeway said as she took a seat at the head of the table. Mulder and Scully sat down by Tuvok and Kim.  
  
"OK here is the problem, we have a race of aliens who we assume are trying to stop something from happening, but what are they trying to prevent is the question" Janeway said and then looked at Chakotay.  
  
"It's seems that we are going to need help, we have information on the aliens but we need to know how to stop them" Chakotay said.  
  
"The Coz, is an alien race, they have been known to kill people to change history" Janeway said.  
  
"So why do you need our help" Scully ask suddenly.  
  
"You guys have a director named Skinner right," Janeway ask. Both Agents nodded.  
  
"Then we will beam him aboard and then tell you guys what your purpose is" Janeway said. "Mister Kim please take both of the agents to the transporter room and beam their director aboard" Janeway ordered.  
  
Kim nodded and got up, Mulder and Scully followed him to the turbolift. "Now for the rest of you find any information on the Coz and get as many weapons as possible, we have a war to fight, dismissed" Janeway finish.  
  
The senior staff all left except Chakotay and Janeway. "So Captain would you like to have dinner with me tonight" Chakotay asked.  
  
"What time Commander" Janeway challenged. "5:00" Chakotay said.  
  
"OK" said Janeway. Both smiled and then had a quick kiss and headed towards the bridge.  
  
"OK where is this director located" Kim asked.  
  
"The FBI headquarters in Washington D.C." Mulder said. With that Kim entered the coordinates and Skinner appeared in front of them and both Agents knew they where in trouble.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Skinner demanded.  
  
"Sir we can explain, if you just follow us," Scully said.  
  
"Mulder what's going on is this some kind of scheme of yours" Skinner asked in a low tone voice.  
  
"No sir, we were brought here the same way you were" Mulder answered.  
  
"Excuse me, if you follow me sir I will take you to our Captain and she will explain everything you need to know" Kim said.  
  
Skinner nodded and followed Mulder and Scully who followed Ensign Kim to the turbolift.  
  
"What are you guys wearing?" Skinner asked.  
  
"They're called starfleet uniforms sir" Scully said.  
  
"They are mandatory for wear if you want to be on this ship" said Mulder.  
  
Skinner just looked at them and then turned his head to the turbolift. After getting in the turbolift and arriving on deck one Kim showed Skinner to the conference room. When arriving Skinner saw a lot of weird stuff.  
  
"A.D. Skinner please have a seat," Janeway said.  
  
Skinner looked around and saw that Mulder and Scully sat down right next to each other, so he decided to take a seat next to Tom Paris.  
  
"Mulder and Scully, we need you help us with the alien race" Janeway said.  
  
"Just tell us what to do Captain" Scully said. Mulder just smiled at her.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with them" Skinner thought.  
  
"OK here is the plan, Agents Mulder and Scully will go to planet Earth and keep a look out for the Aliens, as for my crew we'll fight them from the ship" Janeway said and turned to Chakotay with a smile.  
  
"The Captain and I will be on the away team with Mulder and Scully" Chakotay finished.  
  
"Please forgive me for interrupting, but why am I here" Skinner questioned.  
  
"Sir we need your help to keep people away from the case or in other words the mission we are trying to solve" Mulder said. Skinner just looked away.  
  
"OK that settles it. We will meet tomorrow morning to get a good start, dismissed" Janeway said. All the senior staff got up and started to chat among themselves. Skinner just looked at his two Agents, they seemed to be getting along with each other and getting along with the new people they had just met.  
  
"Mulder and Scully you guys want to join us for dinner" Janeway asked.  
  
The Agents nodded. Janeway and Chakotay left followed by Mulder and Scully, and as they left Mulder put his arm around Scully. Skinner then knew there was a problem with them.  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, Mulder and Scully all sat down at a table in the mess hall. Neelix saw them sit down and walked over to them ready to take their orders for dinner.  
  
"What can I get you guys to eat?" asked Neelix.  
  
"We'll have whatever you're making" Janeway said. Neelix just nodded and walked away to get the dinners.  
  
"So how long have you guys been dating" Chakotay asked.  
  
"We are not dating" both Mulder and Scully said at the same time.  
  
"Oh I thought you two were dating" Chakotay said.  
  
"Do you mind me asking why you thought that" Scully asked. "By the way you act around each other," Janeway said.  
  
"Oh" Mulder said.  
  
Neelix decided to bring their dinners to them at that time.  
  
"Here you go Captain" Neelix said as he put a green kind of soup on the table. The four of them each glanced at each other and then took at sip of the soup.  
  
"Mmm, This is very good" Janeway said  
  
"I'll have to agree" Scully said. Neelix just nodded and walked off.  
  
Meanwhile A.D. Skinner was trying to figure out why he was on this ship and how the hell Mulder and Scully got themselves into this mess. "How am I going to get them out of this mess, is the question" A.D. Skinner thought as he fell asleep in his quarters.  
  
Skinner awoke to the sound of red alert through his room.  
  
"What the?" Skinner thought.  
  
  
  
Skinner got up and headed to the bridge, since Kim had given him a tour of the ship so he knew that he had to go to the turbolift to get to the bridge, so he did that. When he got there he saw Mulder and Scully standing right behind the Captain while the bridge crew worked quickly to get the weapon and shields working.  
  
"Shields down to 40% Captain" Tuvok yelled.  
  
"Mister Paris basic maneuver" Janeway commanded. Tom did as he was told. "Captain they're gone" Kim said quickly.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Janeway asked in a deep voice.  
  
"Gone, as they just disappeared off the radar" Kim said.  
  
Janeway thought for a moment then decided to act. "Mister Kim find any information we have about the Coz and how they disappear like they do, as for the rest of you find any information you can on the Coz, we are now in a war with them" Janeway said.  
  
With that the bridge crew went to work.  
  
"Mulder and Scully would you guys like to help us," Janeway asked.  
  
"Sure, Scully and I would be happy to help" Mulder said.  
  
"OK, then help Mister Kim" Janeway said. Both Agents smiled and walked over to the comm. station.  
  
"AD Skinner please head back to your quarters until you're needed" Janeway said. He just looked at her.  
  
"Sir it is for your own good" Scully said. With that Skinner gave up and headed back to the turbolift and then headed towards his quarters.  
  
After a few hours of looking up information and reading and downloading data, the senior staff, including Mulder and Scully, met in the conference room.  
  
"OK! I read over all the information and the plan is that Mulder and Scully will go back to planet Earth to see if the Coz decided to go there, the crew will stay here and use our weapons against them" Janeway finished.  
  
The crew all agreed, then Mulder asked a question, "What about Skinner does he come with us?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I guess that will be fine" Janeway said. With that the crew got up and said good luck to Mulder and Scully and then decided to give them a party for their work. Janeway agreed and a party was set up on the holodeck at 8:00 that night. Mulder and Scully left to get Skinner, as the crew went to their stations.  
  
"Beep," the computer signaled telling Skinner he had a visitor. "It's open" Skinner said, Mulder and Scully walked in together with a smile on their face.  
  
"Wipe those grins off your faces agents" Skinner demanded. The smiles faded and Mulder spoke " We leave at 2300 hours sir". Skinner just nodded.  
  
"There is a going away party for Mulder and I and you're invited if you want to join. It is at 2000 hours sir" Scully said.  
  
Skinner just stared at them. Mulder and Scully turned around and left, leaving Skinner with his thoughts.  
  
The party started at 2000 hours and everyone was present except Skinner. The crew was getting along great until a great shock wave hit, sending everyone in the mess hall to the floor.  
  
"Red Alert" Janeway yelled.  
  
"Captain to the Bridge" Lt. Faith said over the intercom. The crew rushed out of the door and to the turbolift and with the crew went Mulder and Scully. The shaking of the ship could make a person feel like they had been on a roller coaster for the 10th time in the row. The bridge crew entered the bridge and headed to their stations, while Mulder and Scully took the handrail right behind Janeway's command chair.  
  
"Report" Janeway yelled as she felt another shock wave. The shockwave was hard enough to send the bridge to the floor, except Mulder and Scully. Chakotay got up, but fell again complaining of a major headache.  
  
A third shockwave hit sending Mulder and Scully tumbling to the floor, the last thing both of them remembered was the sounds of cries, then both of them blacked out, as did the bridge crew.  
  
After an hour or so, Mulder awoke with a great deal of pain in his shoulder. He slowly got up and looked at the bridge. His eyes finally rested on his partner, whose leg looked to be under the Captains command chair.  
  
"Scully" Mulder squeaked; he rushed over to her to see if she was still alive. "Thank god she's alive" Mulder said quietly only to himself, but a weak voice spoke up.  
  
"Mulder" Scully said very quietly.  
  
"Scully, don't try to move I'm going to go and get help" Mulder said.  
  
Scully just nodded. Mulder went to Ensign Kim's station and pulled his comm. Badge off his uniform jacket.  
  
"Mulder to Sickbay" he said as he pressed the button.  
  
"Sickbay this is the doctor, what seems to be the emergency Mr. Mulder" the doctor said.  
  
"Beam to the bridge and find out for yourself" Mulder demanded.  
  
"OK Mr. Mulder I'll be there immediately. With that he broke off communication with Mulder, a few seconds later the doctor's image was beamed from Sickbay.  
  
"So what is the problem Mister...?" The doctor stopped in mid- sentence as he stared at the crew who now lay on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes Mulder decided to take matters into his own hands and decided to get a phaser and look around the ship to see if there were any Coz on the ship.  
  
"I'll be back doctor, keep me informed" Mulder said as he grabbed the phaser that lay by Tuvok's arm.  
  
"Take this in case you get in trouble," the doctor said as he tossed the comm. badge to Mulder, who nodded and headed towards the turbolift.  
  
The doctor went to work as he was programmed to do. He checked the Captain first.  
  
"Captain" the doctor said as he gave her some hypospray. Janeway eyes slowly opened to see a bright light, then she closed them slowly opening them up again, she saw the doctor looking down at her.  
  
"Hmm, what happened" Janeway ask as she got up.  
  
"I can't answer that Captain since I was called by Agent Mulder to come down to bridge and then I went to work on you" the doctor exclaimed.  
  
"Where is Agent Mulder now" Janeway asked.  
  
"He decided to take a phaser and go around the ship to see if the Coz were on board," the doctor said.  
  
"What, is he insane" Janeway yelled.  
  
"I'll go after him, see what shape the crew is in" Janeway said as she grabbed her phaser that was behind her seat. The doctor nodded as Janeway headed to the turbolift. The doctor then headed back to his job.  
  
Mulder had been running down the corridors of deck ten for the last 30 minutes. Mulder then heard the sound of foot steps on the floor. He turned around and took out the phaser and aimed it in the direction of the sound.  
  
Janeway walked down the corridor trying to find Mulder all of a sudden she saw a shadow in the dim lights of red alert. Janeway pulled out her phaser and aimed it eye level. Mulder decided to move forward. At the same time, so did Janeway. All of a sudden both of them said "Freeze". Both Janeway and Mulder looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Why don't we stay together so we don't end up shooting each other?" Janeway said after a few minutes.  
  
"I agree" Mulder said. With that both Janeway and Mulder headed to deck eleven.  
  
After a few hours and 15 decks later Janeway and Mulder were done with checking the ship. "We should head back to the bridge," Janeway said.  
  
"Yeah, do you think the doctor is done checking everyone on the bridge?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Maybe" Janeway answered.  
  
"Can we check please?" Mulder asked quietly. Janeway nodded and pressed her comm. badge "Janeway to Doctor" Janeway said.  
  
"Doctor here, how can I help you Captain?" the Doctor answered. "Have you checked the crew over" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes Captain most of them had only minor injuries, but you might want Agent Mulder to come to sickbay I have some news about his partner. Captain, you should come too since Chakotay has been injured, while Scully is in the worst condition" the doctor finished.  
  
"We'll be right there," Janeway said as her and Mulder ran to the turbolift.  
  
It seemed like a lifetime to get to sickbay for Mulder. When he got there he got the news.  
  
"How is she Doctor" Mulder asked before Janeway could say anything.  
  
"Mr. Mulder she is in a coma which is from the bleeding in the brain, she also has a broken leg which I have already fixed." the Doctor explained. Mulder nodded and walked over to Scully. He grabbed her hand and put it in his, and leaned his head over her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Captain, as for Chakotay he is not in a coma but his back is injured" the doctor said then continued "he'll need to be off duty for a while". Janeway just nodded and walked over to him.  
  
"Can you ever not get hurt?" Janeway asked.  
  
"No, I think it only happens when I'm with you" Chakotay said sarcastically.  
  
Janeway just looked at him and started to laugh. "What am I going to do with you commander?"  
  
"I think a nice dinner would do the trick," Chakotay suggested.  
  
"I'll think about it Commander but right now I have to go check on our guest" she said as she walked off. Chakotay just watched her.  
  
"How are you doing Agent Mulder" Janeway asked in a low voice.  
  
"I would be better off knowing she is going to make it instead of not knowing that she might make it" Mulder said calmly.  
  
Janeway put a hand on Mulder's shoulder and signaled to the doctor to bring a chair for Mulder, then she left him with his emotions and decided to head to her own quarters to figure out some solution to the problem that was arising with the Coz.  
  
A few hours later Chakotay was released from sickbay, so he decided to go talk to the Captain.  
  
"Commander before you go please remember to take it easy for a while so your back can go back to its normal size" the doctor said. Chakotay nodded and gave a quick glance over to Mulder who had fallen asleep next to Agent Scully, then he left sickbay and headed towards the Captain's quarters.  
  
The doctor decided it was time to try another approach to Scully's medical situation. "Agent Mulder I have another approach to you partner's situation, but I need your permission to go with the medical procedure."  
  
"What kind of procedure are we talking about doctor" Mulder asked. "Well I need to try a experiment which would have to have you donate some brain tissue, but you might go into a coma and this is the only way I know to help your partner live" the doctor explained.  
  
"OK lets do the procedure I'd rather give her my life than have her lose hers" Mulder said.  
  
"OK, lay down on the bio bed and I'll put you to sleep so we can start the operation" the doctor said. Mulder did as he was told and he lay down.  
  
The doctor then took a hypospray and put it in his neck and Mulder fell into a deep sleep with hope that he and Scully would survive the operation.  
  
Janeway had been reading over the Coz way of life, when there was a chime at her quarters.  
  
"Come in" Janeway offered without looking up form the data pad.  
  
"I thought we were on for dinner," Chakotay said as he came in.  
  
"I totally forgot Chakotay, I've been so busy reading this data pad that I found on the Coz from the main computer" Janeway said.  
  
"Its OK, how about we have dinner in about two days" Chakotay offered. "That's fine Commander" Janeway said.  
  
Chakotay nodded and turn around and headed out the door to leave Janeway with her thoughts and ideas.  
  
After six hours of operation the doctor finally put down the medical tools and grabbed a hypospray. He decided it would be best to wake up Scully first then Mulder. The doctor stuck the hypospray at the side of Scully's neck and slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"What happened" Scully asked as she looked around to only find out that she had managed to end up in Sickbay once again.  
  
"You were hurt when the ship was hit" the doctor explained. Scully nodded and the doctor went on "You had masses of brain damage so I decided to try a operation in which your partner gave some brain tissue from his brain. I gave it to your brain to protect you".  
  
"Is Mulder going to be OK" Scully asked in a worried voice.  
  
"He should be fine, you were my main concern for the time being" the doctor explained.  
  
With that the doctor walked over to Mulder and took the hypospray to the side of Mulder's neck. After a few minutes Mulder's eyes opened and the doctor smiled to Mulder. Mulder looked around and then saw Scully. He jumped off the bio bed and ran to see Scully before the doctor could say anything.  
  
"Scully, are you OK" Mulder asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I was worried about...." Scully was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Mulder can you please lie down you are still very weak from the operation," the doctor ordered.  
  
Mulder nodded and headed back to the bio bed, he then laid down and thought to himself on how he had ever gotten himself into this mess, and then he wondered how in hell was he going to write up a report on the case.  
  
He thought about this before he fell fast asleep.  
  
Mulder was shaken awake by the doctor saying he was needed on the bridge, "Agent Mulder you are requested by the Captain to be on the bridge," the doctor ordered. Mulder nodded and hopped off the bio bed and started out the door until he realized something "Hmm, how is."  
  
Mulder was cut off by the doctor "She is already on her way up there" the doctor said.  
  
It took Mulder a long time to get to the bridge. When he got there he found all the senior staff including Scully and Skinner. "I've decide to have our friends stay on planet Earth while we stay and fight on Voyager" Janeway declared.  
  
"As for A.D Skinner I ask for your forgiveness with all my heart since it was I who decided to beam you aboard for your help but did not need it" Janeway said. Skinner nodded.  
  
"Agents Mulder and Scully, I would like to thank you for your help. Please follow Ensign Kim to the transporter room and once again thank you for your time" Janeway concluded.  
  
Mulder and Scully nodded and headed out of the briefing room, followed by Skinner. That would be the last time any of them would meet with the crew of Voyager.  
  
As the agents and Skinner were beamed back to Earth, they started their mission to find the aliens, after six hours and no luck they decided to go and have something to eat.  
  
"Sir, do you want to join us for something to eat?" Mulder offered.  
  
"No, I'm going to head back to the motel, you two have fun," Skinner said.  
  
The agents nodded and headed off in their own direction. They decided they would go to the Mexican restaurant.  
  
Skinner watched as they walked off.  
  
"Why don't they just admit they love each other" Skinner thought, as he walked in the opposite direction of Mulder and Scully.  
  
As the sun started to set, Mulder and Scully went into the restaurant and ate dinner in silence.  
  
As for the Voyager crew, they sat on the bridge ready for action; but in the last few hours nothing was happening except the Earth spinning.  
  
"Tuvok, any sign of the creature on Earth, or near Voyager?" asked Janeway.  
  
"Captain, may I see you in the waiting room?" Chakotay asked.  
  
The Captain got up from her seat, Chakotay followed, a step or two behind her. Before they could get into the ready room a bright flash of light hit Voyager.  
  
On Earth at the same time, Mulder and Scully had finished eating and went outside and looked up and saw the bright light. They hit the ground in a second and time seemed to go backwards as they watched the past few days disappear. They went all the way back to Monday morning, right before Scully came into the office. Unsure of what had happened, they walked to Skinner's office to see if he had a case for them.  
  
As they got off the elevator and went into the waiting room, they met A.D. Skinner there.  
  
"What do you guys want now?" Skinner asked.  
  
"Do you have a case for us, sir?" Scully asked in a calm voice.  
  
"None, sorry Agents," Skinner said.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked back to the elevator and headed back to the basement in silence. When they got into the basement, Mulder turned to Scully.  
  
"So this means the past days, or what was suppose to be the past few days, never happened?" Mulder questioned.  
  
"Yes, I think so, but I'm as confused as you are Mulder, so why don't we just forget about it and take the day off," Scully suggested. Mulder nodded and headed out the door right behind Scully.  
  
"We will never know the truth of what happened in the days to come, or in the past," Mulder thought to himself, as he locked the door to the basement office and headed to his car.  
  
As for the crew of Voyager, they ended back up in the same place as they were before, but this time there was no wormhole.  
  
"Captain, do you want me to beam the Agents aboard?" Harry Kim asked.  
  
"No, Ensign, let them have their lives back. We have to get back to our lives also," Janeway said.  
  
"Straight ahead Mister Paris, warp six," Janeway said. Paris nodded and laid course for what they called home. As Janeway watched the view screen, she thought about the last few days and how much their lives had changed.  
  
"Captain, may I see you in the ready room?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Janeway nodded and got up and headed toward her ready room, Chakotay following a step behind her.  
  
"What is it Commander?" Janeway asked.  
  
"With everything that has happened these past few days, does this change our relationship or anything?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Janeway looked at him and gave him a quick kiss and with three simple words she said, "In your dreams." Chakotay smiled and walked out of the ready room.  
  
As both parties went their separate ways, they promised themselves that they would never forget the people they had met and the impact they had had on each other. It turned out in the end to be a story of a group of people on a ship called Voyager, and with this Voyage To The Past, each one of them had experienced something new.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
